


White

by KSzuhad



Series: Scary nights in the city [7]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, How Do I Tag, I miss LuWoo, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, This Is Very Warm, Winter, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is a Panicked Gay, slight jealousy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: - Jungwoo? – Yukhei már nem gondolkozik, csak hallgat a szívére, megragadja a másik kecses, karcsú kezeit és hatalmas tenyerei közé fogva néz a másik szemébe reszkető pupillákkal. Látja a zavarodottságot, látja a bizonytalanságok, a sok-sok kérdést a másik szemében. – Azt hiszem, szeretlek.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Scary nights in the city [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624





	White

Havazott. Reggelre már bokáig ért a porcukorra emlékeztető szubsztancia, beborítva a fák ágait, sapkát varázsolva a közvilágítás lámpáinak lapos tetejére. Minden olyan nagyon fehérnek és tökéletesnek hatott, az ember szinte velejéig romlottnak érezte magát, ha belegázolt az utcát borító makulátlan, süppedős hószőnyegbe.

De a december velejárója a fehérséggel együtt a délutáni sötétség is, ami úgy eszi be magát a város zeg-zugaiba, mint valami kártevő. Persze gyönyörű, ahogyan az utcai fények aranyszínűre festik a havat, az áttetsző jégcsapokat, a befagyott, tejfehér, csúszós pocsolyákat, mégis nehéz a korai éjszaka takarója.

Alig van délután öt óra, de a városra már rátelepedett az éjsötét szabadszárnyú varja, szokatlanul elnehezítve az ember szempilláit. Hűvösebb is van, mint a nap folyamán akármikor, az ablakra hosszú, kacskaringós mintát festenek a szirmukat bontó jégvirágok.

Az egyetemhez közeli kávézó ma zsúfolásig tele van. Még azok is betérnek, akik igyekvő lépteiket meggondolatlan hirtelenséggel fékezik le a bejárati ajtó előtt. Hiába, az ember szemét megragadja a fahéjszínű bútorzat, ami a szövetbúrájú állólámpák sárga fényével összeolvadva csak úgy önti a kirakaton át az otthoni meleg tarka ígéretét.

Yukhei az egyik félreeső sarokban ücsörög. Jobbján a deres ablak nyújt árnyjátékszerű kitekintést a forgalmas főutcára. Kissé szivárog be a hideg, érzi a fiú a pulóvere ujján, az arcának jobb felén a tél jeges cirógatását, éppen csak táncol az érzés a kellemes és kellemetlen borotvaéles határán. Balján egy alacsony asztalka pihen, rajta temérdek katalógus között egy-egy ütött-kopott könyv bújkál. Más esetben kíváncsi lenne, hogy mik azok, kik a szerzői, kik hagyhatták itt, de ma, pont ma nem tud erre egy kósza gondolatot sem áldozni.

Ideges pillantást vet a pulcsija alól kikukucskáló karórájára. Négy óra ötvenhét perc. Nem kellett volna ilyen korán jönnie. Mitöbb, arra gondol, hogy egyáltalán el sem kellett volna jönnie, ki kellett volna táncolnia ebből a szituációból, amit tulajdonképpen a saját vesztére ő hozott. Most viszont már késő, bármelyik ajtócsilingelés jelezheti az ő érkezését. Éppen ezért a fiú már fel sem néz, ha új vendég érkezik a kávézóba. Csak próbál a lehető legmeggyőzőbben nyugalmat erőltetni magára, szóval egyre csak ismételgeti, hogy „nem olyan furcsa ez" „meg fogja érteni" „nincs mit veszíteni".

Önámítás, hát persze, hogy az. Az embernek amíg él, van mit veszítenie, sosem éri el a mélypontot, örökké csak lovagolja a hullámokat: hol fent szárnyal a magasban, hol a tenger mélyén fuldoklik, de sosincs egyensúly, sosincs mélypont és sosincs tetőpont.

Hosszú, karcsú árnyék vetül az asztalra. A fiú pulzusa rögtön felszökik, jobb kezén a kisujja megszabadul a hűvös merevségéből és remegni kezd, ami éppen elég ahhoz, hogy lebukjon, hogy idegessége nem csak a kisujján, hanem az egész testén úrrá legyen, de amilyen hirtelenséggel bukkan fel az árnyék, olyan gyorsan tovább is suhan. Nem ő volt.

Újabb pillantást vet a fiú a karórára, s arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzul. Egy perc telt el, talán másfél, de még mindig nincs öt óra, márpedig akkorra beszélték meg a találkozót és ha valaki, hát ő mindig óraműi pontossággal érkezik.

Még egy perc és tizenegy másodperc. Akkor belép, pontosan öt óra nulla nulla perckor és mire innen kiteszik a lábukat, egészen más emberek lesznek. Igen, hiszi a fiú, hogy amit most tenni készül, egészen kiforgatja majd a lényét, egy egészen új fejezetet kezd majd meg az életében, bármi is lesz a válasz.

Öt, négy, három, kettő és még egyetlen másodperc. Csilingel a bejárati ajtó és Yukhei torkában feljebb szökik a gombóc. Érzi, hogy hatalmas kontrollra van szüksége, hogy ne kezdjen el egész testében reszketni, hiszen most még a hidegre sem foghatná, csak a félelem szégyenteljes oka állhat emögött és ezért mélységesen megveti magát a fiú.

De nem hall lépteket. Ugyan nagy a zaj körülötte, de érzi, hogy nem közeledik senki felé, nem nyúlnak elébe új árnyékok és ez egészen új fajta ijedelmet hoz a fiú szívére. Lopva sandít fel a hosszú, járomcsontjára ereszkedő szempillái alól, s arcon is üti a csalódottság, bárki is jött az imént be, már a pultnál kéri a rendelését, de egészen biztosan nem a fiúhoz tart.

Nincs többé értelme meggátolni a csalódottságtól kiszakadó sóhajt, ami forrón gördül le a fiú telt ajkáról, ahogyan újra lesüti a szemét. Szíve még mindig hevesen ver, de most oly' fájdalmasan dobban, hogy talán jobb volna megállítani.

Hosszú ujjait lefejti most a bögre langyos faláról és az asztalon pihenő telefonjához nyúl. A felvillanó képernyő nem jelez új üzenetet, de azért a fiú feloldja a zárt és ajkát öntudatlanul harapdálva mégis megnyitja az alkalmazást, hátha csak valami tévedés, hátha van valami ésszerű magyarázat, hátha csak elkerülte valami a figyelmét. De nem, az utolsó üzenet alatt ott van apró betűkkel: látta, 12:41, azóta semmi, egyetlen szó sem érkezett.

Ostobaság, de szerette volna, ha másik visszaír. Ha egész koradélután beszélgetnek, ameddig a fiú összepakol a rumlis szobájában. De nem hibáztatta a másikat, egy egyszerű mosolygós emojira más esetben ő sem írna vissza, pláne úgy nem, ha egyébiránt nem jellemző az illetőre, hogy pont ezzel a hangulatjellel zárjon le egy beszélgetést. Így hát hezitál. Írjon ő? Kérdezze meg merre jár? Egész délután megfeszítve minden önuralmát tűrtőztette magát, hogy ne zavarja a másikat, most engedjen a késztetésnek és egyszerűen kérdezze meg, hogy egyáltalán jön-e? Mert előfordulhat, hogy azóta a másik elfelejtette, amit megbeszéltek. Hiszen attól, hogy neki fontos, ő mondani szeretne valamit, nem azt jelenti, hogy a másik is érzi a helyzet szokatlanságát.

Nem gondolja hát át kétszer. Pötyögni kezd sebesen, közben pedig lerázza magáról a gondolatot, hogy egészen eddig azért nem írt a másiknak, mert nem akart rámenősnek vagy idegesítőnek tűnni. Ő, Wong Yukhei, aka Huang Xuxi, az örökös dumagép és ügyeletes púp a háton nem akar bosszantani valakit a buzgóságával. Mitöbb, aggódik, hogy mit gondolnak róla. Vagyis, hogy ő mit gondol róla. A többi nem számít. Sosem számított.

Éppen csak ráüt a fiú a küldést jelző nyilacskára, nyikorog a vele szemben kihúzott szék, s Yukhei kis híján eldobja a telefonját. Helyette csak kapkodva az asztalra csapja, nem is törődik azzal, hogy lezárja a képernyőt. A készülék mellé pedig csatlakozik egy másik, hasonló típus, hasonló tokban, amely pontosan abban a pillanatban villan fel, amint találkozik a hátulja a búrotlappal. Yukhei látja, ahogyan megjelenik a kijelzőn a saját üzenete és legszívesebben elsüllyedne szégyenében. Remek időzítés.

Az újonnan érkezett viszont csak a szék támlájára teríti a kabátját és lehuppan a székre, majd a telefonja fölé hajol, amin még mindig ott virít a rövid „hol vagy?:(„ üzenet.

\- Itt. – Az érkezett fiú hangja csupa puha mosoly, ami hiába okoz égető késztetést, hogy az ember meglesse az arcát, Yukhei képtelen felemelni a tekintetét, csak szigorúan bámul a bögréjének csontszínű mintázatára. – Szia. Ne haragudj, hogy megvárattalak, Doyounggal voltam és ismered, soha nem lehet rávenni, hogy időben elkészüljön, mindig várni kell rá.

Yukhei száját elönti valami kellemetlen, keserű íz a név hallatán. Már majdhogynem úgy érzi, hogy e puszta szó elég arra, hogy visszavonulót fújjon, elterelje a dolog komolyságát és beletörődjön abba, hogy vannak dolgok, amik soha nem fognak változni. De helyette csak vesz egy mély levegőt és még néhány másodpercig hallgat, majd minden erejét összeszedve felnéz a vele szembe ülő fiúra.

Hát persze, hogy annyi nap közül pont ma, pont ezen a szent napon kellett neki befestetnie a haját. A megszokott narancssárga fürtök helyett most piszkosszőke tincsek lógnak a homlokára. Ajkai lehetetlenül pirosak, arcát rózsaszínre csípte a kinti hideg. Hosszú karjait – melyek egyébiránt átlógnak az asztal azon felére, amelyiken Yukhei ül, a puha tenyerek az éppen a bögre mellett felfordítva pihennek, enyhén vörösesek, szinte könyörögnek azért, hogy összefűzze a fiú az ujjaikat – méregzöld pulóver öleli körbe; most nem látszik a nyakának kecses vonala, mert selymesen tekeredik rajta a garbó vastag anyaga. Homlokán értetlen ránc ül, szemöldökei magas ívben szaladnak össze. Nem érti, miért nem szólt még hozzá a másik.

\- Minden rendben, Lucas? – A szólított fiú csak bólint, fülében sziklákat ostromló hullámok zaját mímeli a saját vérének zúgása. Fél. Izgatott. Tele van reménnyel. De hogyan mondhatná ezt el egyetlen szóval egy ennyire másvilágian gyönyörű és törékeny entitásnak?

\- Jungwoo? – Yukhei már nem gondolkozik, csak hallgat a szívére, megragadja a másik kecses, karcsú kezeit és hatalmas tenyerei közé fogva néz a másik szemébe reszkető pupillákkal. Látja a zavarodottságot, látja a bizonytalanságok, a sok-sok kérdést a másik szemében. – Azt hiszem, szeretlek.

Csend. Döbbent csendet kap csak válaszul a fiútól, akinek a kezét az édes életéért tartja a kezei között. Annyi érzelem suhan át az angyali arcon, hogy szinte képtelenség mindet az emlékezetbe vésni, így hát csak nézi Yukhei, ahogyan a másiknak elnyílnak az ajkai, kitágulnak a pupillái, mint az űzött vadnak, akit még egyszer, s utoljára utolértek.

\- Ezt... ezt most úgy érted, hogy... nem, nem úgy érted. Úristen, tudom, hogy nem úgy érted, én csak... - Jungwoo dadog. tétova, keresi a szavakat. Talán túl őszinte volt a vallomás, talán nem kellett volna ennyire lényegretörően... talán egyáltalán nem kellett volna. Yukhei gondolatai máris villámként cikáznak, sötét, zavaros vizekre tévedve. – Mióta? – Olyan halk a kérdés, hogy szinte meg sem hallja a fiatalabb.

\- Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs. Én csak szerettem volna, ha tudod, mert hamarosan itt a szünet és ha hazamegyek, nem biztos, hogy utána lett volna bátorságom...

\- Vedd el a bögrét. – Jungwoo hangja szokatlanul kemény, mintha a fogai közt szűrné a szavakat és Yukhei hátán kiüt a hideg verejték. Ezt elszúrta. Viszont szó nélkül eleget tesz a kérésnek és már nyitná a száját, hogy magyarázkodjon, hogy kifogásokat keressen, de nincs ideje rá, Jungwoo egyszerűen átnyúl az asztalon, megragadja a fiú pulóverét és átrántva őt a csekély távolságon, ami köztük van, ajkait a másikéra tapasztja.

Közel sem hasonlít Jungwoohoz a csók. Sürgető, túlfűtött, követelőző, olyan, akár a szikrából pattantó tűz, mert igenis éget, minden apró mozdulat, amivel Yukhei ajkait táncra bírja. Ráadásul hosszú, az asztalon áthajolva meglehetősen kényelmetlen is, mégis szédítő, ahogyan az idősebb selymes tenyere Yukhei arcára simul. Ahogyan az édes illata az orrába kúszik, ahogyan körül lengi az a furcsa hideg, ami télen ragad az emberre, s lassan, fokozatosan olvad csak el a mesterséges melegben.

Mire Jungwoo elengedi Yukhei pulóverét – és ezúttal nem csak arra a pár másodpercre, hogy levegőhöz jussanak, elégedetten méri végig a pirosló arcú fiatalabbat az asztal másik végén. Yukhei nem mer ránézni és ez, ha lehetséges, még elragadóbbá teszi.

\- Menjünk haza. – Jungwoo lágy hangja tébolyító kontrasztot teremt a fiatalabb ajkán még mindig égő szenvedélyes csókkal.

\- Haza? – Yukhei végre felnéz, karamellbarna szemei most mintha sötétebb árnylatban játszanának.

\- Mondjuk hozzám. – Jungwoo vállat von és egy szórakozott mosollyal figyeli, ahogyan még sötétebb pírba borul a fiatalabb tekintete. – Filmezni. Meg összebújni. Meg enni. Úristen, meghalok, rendeljünk pizzát.

Yukhei csak félszegen bólint, majd Jungwoo mintájára szedelődzködni kezd. Még zsong a feje a történésektől, bőre furcsán bizsereg, mintha apró elektromos kisülések pattognának a karján, fel sem fogja, hogy mi történik, egészen addig, míg a téli hideg arcon nem csókolja.

Ujjaikat összefűzve indul el Jungwoo, húzza maga után az álomittas mosollyal bambuló fiút, majd egyszer csak gondol egyet, megtorpan és újra a kezei közé fogj a fiatalabb arcát.

\- Én is szeretlek.

Yukhei arca fényesebbre derül, mint havat ezüstre festő égősor ragyogása és kihasználva az alkalmat, apró csókot nyom az idősebb szájára. Pillanatokkal később már be nem áll a szája, mindenféle hülyeséget mesél, izgatottan gesztikulál és néha-néha megcsúszik a hóban. Akár egy boldog kiskutya – fut át Jungwoo fején a gondolat és egy picit megszorítja az összefűzött ujjaikat.


End file.
